DINAMIT
by priaanisa88
Summary: No caption, read directly BANGHIM BANG FAMILY


Seorang Kim Himchan mana bisa membantah permintaan orang tuanya bahkan ketika dirinya harus dijodohkan dengan namja bisu bernama Bang Yongguk. Bisu disini hanya sebuah kiasan bukan yang benar-benar tak bisa bicara karena suaminya itu hanya mau bicara jika Himchan yang bertanya terlebih dahulu,Himchan sih tidak masalah dengan hal itu begitupun Yongguk karna yang terpenting itu mereka bisa saling menghargai. Sebenarnya,Himchan sudah memiliki kekasih saat akan dijodohkan dengan Yongguk bahkan Himchan dan kekasihnya itu sudah berpacar lebih dari setahun tapi namanya tidak jodoh ya mau bagaimana lagi?

Kebetulan hari ini hari Minggu dan Yongguk libur dari pekerjaannya lalu Himchan datang menghampiri suaminya sambil membawa secangkir kopi. Sosok namja berwajah tegas itu menoleh ketika menyadari kehadiran istrinya di sampingnya sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi. Himchan ikut duduk di samping Yongguk yang asik memperhatikan televisi yang tengah menampilkan sebuah berita. Lima belas menit lebih Himchan duduk bersebelahan dengan Yongguk tapi mereka hanya diam sebenarnya sih Himchan menunggu suaminya itu bicara lebih dulu tapi yang ada malah Yongguk yang tengah asik menyesapi kopi buatannya,sepertinya Himchan lupa kalau suaminya bisu.

"Gukkie Rabu esok kau lembur tidak?" tanya Himchan memecah kebisuan diantara mereka.

"Lembur" tuh kan Yongguk hanya menjawab seperlunya saja.

Dan seketika Himchan hanya bisa diam kembali mendengar jawaban final dari suaminya itu padahal Himchan berniat mengajak Yongguk pergi bersama ke suatu acara. Tanpa Himchan sadari sedari tadi Yongguk memperhatikan raut wajah Himchan yang berubah jadi murung.

"Ada apa memangnya di hari Rabu?"

Himchan menoleh cepat ke arah suaminya tidak menyangka kalau Yongguk akan bertanya padanya ini pertama kalinya Yongguk mau bertanya padanya setelah hampir setahun mereka menikah. Yongguk mengernyit memperhatikan wajah Himchan yang malah terbengong menatapnya tapi Yongguk tidak munafik jika wajah terbengong Himchan itu terlihat imut,eh...

"Aku bertanya Himchan dan kau kenapa malah diam saja?"

"Eh,itu anu... Hari Rabu esok aku ada acara reuni dengan teman-teman SMA ku dan jika bisa harus membawa pasangan masing-masing. Tapi jika kau tidak bisa datang tak apa-apa kok" dan di jawab dengan sebuah deheman oleh Yongguk.

'Iss... irit bicara sekali untung tampan untung kau suamiku kalau tidak sudah ku lempar kau ke suang Amazon' inner Himchan

Dan hari Minggu pagi di kediaman BangHim hanya dilingkupi dengan suasana tenang atau sesekali terdengan Himchan menyenandungkan beberapa lagu yang sedang populer saat ini.

Sebuah ruangan terlihat ramai dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang tengah asik berbincang dan begitupun Himchan yang tengah asik ngobrol dengan salah satu adik kelasnya saat di SMA.

"Apa kau gila? Bisa-bisanya kau menghamili Youngjae terlebih dulu aigoo... Jung Daehyun !"

Pletak~

"Auh... hyung appo" ringis Daehyun

"Biar,biar kau tahu rasa"

Sebenarnya Himchan tidak tega untuk menjitak kepala Daehyun tapi karna kelakuan mesum Daehyun yang sedari dulu tak berubah bahkan sampai menghamili seorang Yoo Youngjae yang terkenal cerdas dan kalem. Dasar anak-anak kelebihan hormon ! Dan yang membuat Himchan semakin kesal adalah karna Daehyun dan Youngjae tidak mengundangnya ke pesta pernikahan mereka bagai tak ingat teman saja.

"Hyung... jangan ngambek lagi ya aku kan jadi merasa bersalah" ucap Youngjae yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca mau menangis kan Himchan jadi tak tega.

"Eh eh ... Youngie~ jangan menangis ya nanti babynya ikut sedih cup cup cup . Lihat,gara-gara hyung tak mau memaafkan kami Youngie ku sampai menangis"

Kenapa sekarang malah Himchan yang di salahkan oleh Daehyun sih? Dua anak ini memang paling jago kalau membuat orang lain menjadi terlihat bersalah untung Himchan termasuk orang yang sabar kalau tidak Daehyun dan Youngjae sudah di masukkan ke dalam kandang buaya. Menghadapi Yongguk yang bisu saja Himchan kuat apa lagi cuma Daehyun dan Youngjae itu sih kecil.

"Eh hyung kira-kira kapan kau juga punya baby? Bagaimana bila kita berdua punya baby nanti kita jodohkan hyung?"

Ini lagi pertanyaan paling menyeramkan bagi Himchan 'kapan kau hamil?' atau 'Kapan kau punya baby?' membuat telingan Himchan jadi gatal saja. Jangankan punya baby melakukan 'itu' dengan Yongguk saja tidak pernah,Yongguk mau tidur seranjang dengannya saja Himchan sudah bersyukur. Bukannya Himchan tidak mau bercinta dengan suaminya hanya saja Himchan terlalu malu untuk meminta terlebih dahulu melihat punggung tegap Yongguk yang tercetak dari balik kemeja press body yang di kenakan suaminya saja sudah membuat pikiran Himchan melayang kemana-mana apa lagi melihat yang lain?

"O-oh itu... itu..."

"Maaf jika saya terlambat datang"

Dan seketika atensi Himchan,Daehyun,Youngjae dan beberapa orang di dekat mereka teralihkan oleh sosok berkarisma Yongguk. Bahkan Himchan sampai melebarkan matanya saat tahu suaminya itu menyusulnya ke acara reuni bersama teman-teman SMAnya oh my... bahkan Yongguk menebar senyuman atau bahkan gummy smilenya kepada setiap orang yang menatapnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau kemari bukankah kau seharusnya kerja lembur?" tanya Himchan gugup karna Yongguk terlihat tampan dengan balutan jas hitam dan kemeja putih.

"Yah aku meminta izin kepada atasanku untuk pulang lebih cepat"

Cup

Lagi-lagi Himchan terkejut akan sikap Yongguk yang dengan berani mengecup pipinya di depan banyak orang dan jangan lupakan bagaimana tangan Yongguk dengan nyamannya merengkuh pinggang kecil Himchan hasil dari diet ketat. Duh... bahkan pipi Himchan terlihat berpias rona merah jambu karna ulah manis Yongguk.

"Daehyunie~ bukankan Himchan hyung sangat beruntung memiliki suami seperti Yongguk hyung ya ampun aku jadi iri"

"Jadi kau merasa tidak beruntung memiliki suami sepertiku Youngie? "

Melihat ekspresi kesal Daehyun membuat Youngjae hanya bisa cengengengsan.

"Hehehe... aku itu namja paling beruntung karna bisa menikah dengan Daehyunie jangan marah lagi ya ayo dong senyum"

Daehyun langsung tersenyum cerah setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Youngjae mana bisa seorang Daehyun ngambek lama-lama dengan istrinya yang ada Daehyun tidak di beri jatah di ranjang. Di sisi lain Himchan merasa bahagia karna Yongguk bisa beradaptasi dengan guyonan yang di lemparkan beberapan teman-teman Himchan padanya kalau beginikan Himchan merasa punya suami idaman. Bahkan beberapa teman-teman yeoja dan lelaki cantik yang masih single sempat berbisik-bisik mengagumi ketampanan seorang Yongguk tapi kok Himchan jadi kesal ya?

Hampir pukul sepuluh malam Himchan dan Yongguk baru sampai di kediaman mereka buru-buru Himchan menuju ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian sedangkan Yongguk mampir ke area dapur untuk minum. Sesampainya di kamar Yongguk sudah melihat Himchan menggunakan kaos longgar dan celana pendek lalu sosok Himchan berjalan menuju toilet untuk mencuci wajah sebenarnya itu rutinitas Himchan sebelum tidur. Himchan ke luar dari toilet sudah di suguhi punggung telanjang Yongguk entah mengapa pias merah jambu di pipinya muncul lagi padahal tidak sekali ini saja Himchan melihat suaminya itu topless,perlahan Himchan melangkah menghampiri Yongguk yang masih asik memilih-milih pakaian yang akan di kenakannya untuk tidur.

Yongguk berjengit ketika tangan ramping Himchan melingkari area perutnya, benar Himchan memeluk Yongguk dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung tegap milik suaminya itu.

"Gomawo" ucap Himchan pelan tapi masih sanggup Yongguk dengar.

"Untuk?"

"Karna sudah mau datang ke acara reuni SMAku" Yongguk tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Himchan.

"Hey Himchan"

"Hhmm..." dehem Himchan tetap menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Yongguk.

"Ku pikir kita memang harus memiliki baby,bagaimana menurutmu?"

Suara Yongguk bergetar saat menanyakan perihal memiliki momongan kepada Himchan bukan karna Yongguk takut hanya saya ia sedikit ragu apakah Himchan akan setuju atas usulnya barusan. Kalau di bilang lelah bukan hanya Himchan saja yang lelah dengan pertanyaan 'kapan kau memiliki bayi?' dan 'apakah istrimu sudah hamil?' seperti itulah yang sering di ucapkan teman-temannya di kantor dan juga para kerabatnya,buat Yongguk frustasi saja. Tak lama terdengar suara kekehan dari Himchan menanggapi pertanyaan Yongguk sebenarnya Himchan sangat tahu kalau suaminya sangat suka dengan anak-anak bahkan tak jarang Yongguk mengajak anak dari kakaknya yang berumur 4 tahun main ke rumah mereka.

"Tidak masalah bukankah bagus jika di rumah ini ada baby jadi tidak hanya aku saja yang berisik. Bagaimana jika minggu depan kita konsultasi ke dokter untuk membicarakan tentang program kehamilan?"

"Call"

Iss... Himchan sudah bicara panjang kali lebar kali tinggi tapi Yongguk hanya membalas dengan kata call.

'Ada korek dan bensih tidak sih untuk membakar Yongguk saat ini?' inner Himchan

"Gukkie~ ayolah jangan terlalu irit bicara seperti itu aku kesal tahu" akibat kesal Himchanpun menggigit punggung Yongguk.

"Ya ! Ya ! Auh... sa-sakit Himchan sudah lepaskan gigitanmu"

Dan setelah puas Himchan akhirnya melepaskan gigitan dari punggung Yongguk betapa kagetnya saat melihat bekas gigitannya di punggung Yongguk pantas saja suaminya tadi mengaduh-aduh minta di lepaskan pasti rasanya sakit sekali.

"Ommo... punggungmu,mi-miane Gukkie pasti sakit ya? Aduh maafkan aku ya tadi karna aku kesal makanya ku gigit tapi sungguh aku tak bermaksud membuatmu benar-benar kesakitan" jelas Himchan panjang lebar sambil mengusap dan meniupi punggung Yongguk yang tadi ia gigit.

"Tidak apa-apa karna aku yakin pasti lebih sakit saat aku bisa memasukimu,iyakan Chanie~?"

Tanpa Himchan sadari Yongguk menyeringai ketika menyelesaikan perkataannya barusan sedangkan kini pipi Himchan mulai memerah lagi.

"Y-ya dasar byuntae !"

Cepat-cepat Himchan melepaskan rengkuhannya dari perut Yongguk dan melangkah menuju ranjang mereka menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik hangatnya selimut. Sedangkan Yongguk masih terkekeh melihat tingkah Himchan yang menahan malu. Kini Yongguk pun sudah selesai berganti pakaian lalu bersegera menyusul Himchan di atas ranjang dilihatnya Himchan memunggunginya,tadinya Yongguk ingin tidur sambil memeluk Himchan tapi saat tangan Yongguk akan memeluk tubuh istrinya Himchan malah berbalik menghadap Yongguk.

Alhasil tangan Yongguk malah menggantung di udara,mereka terdiam beberapa detik karna terhipnotis saat menatap dalam mata pasangannya hingga Yongguk tersadar dan mulai memeluk pinggang Himchan. Yongguk suka,sungguh Yongguk sangat suka tidur sambil memeluk tubuh Himchan bahkan sebelum-sebelumnya Yongguk sering diam-diam memeluk Himchan ketika Himchan telah jatuh ke alam mimpi.

"Gukkie~ nanti jangan kasar-kasar bila melakukan 'itu' " cicit Himchan malu dan segera menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang milik suaminya.

Yongguk hanya bisa terkekeh untuk merespon ucapan Himchan barusan.

"Baiklah tuan putri,jja sekarang kita tidur"

Akhirnya malam itu berakhir dengan Himchan dan Yongguk yang tidur saling berpelukkan. Selama ini Himchan tidak pernah tahu bahwa di balik kebisuan yang Yongguk ciptakan dengannya sebenarnya Yongguk tengah mencintainya secara diam tanpa harus berlebihan untuk di ungkapkan. Karna dengan diam Yongguk mencoba perduli tentang seorang Kim Himchan o-ow tolong coret Kim dan ub

ah menjadi Bang Himchan.

end


End file.
